


Guess who's back!!!

by maddi3225



Category: Reader - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: Sherlock comes back from "the dead". How do you react when you realize your best friend comes back.
Relationships: John/Reader, Lestrade/Reader, Molly/Reader, Sherlock/John - Relationship, Sherlock/Reader, donovan/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Im back

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've been wanting to write a Sherlock and a reader fic forever so here we go!!!!

As you made your way up the stairs to the roof, you heard the conversation between Sherlock and Moriarty. You ran faster up the stairs. As you burst through the door, you saw Moriarty pointing a gun at Sherlock. Your eyes widened. 

“Sherlock!” You said loudly as you made your way toward them. Moriarty pointed the gun at you and you stopped dead in your tracks with your hands up. The two men proceeded to talk but you didn’t listen. Your eyes scanned the rooftop, looking for ways out of this situation. You were contemplating how long it would take for you and Sherlock to hide behind one of the vents when you heard the gun go off. You felt a sharp pain in your abdomen. Your hand shot up to the wound as you hunched over in pain. You fell to the ground and your blood started to soak your shirt. You looked up to see Sherlock’s eyes staring at you in horror. You’d never seen him like this. Before you knew it, Moriarty has put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. You were terrified of the scene that played out before you. Sherlock ran to your side to asses you. He pushed your hand harder onto your wound.

“Keep pressure on it.” He told you sternly. You nodded. He kissed your forehead and stood up. You were dumbfounded. Sherlock had never done a thing like that. The only touching he ever did was pull you by your arm when on a case and he thought you were going too slow. He stood up and pulled out his phone. He called John and alerted him that you were hurt up on the roof. Sherlock made his way to the edge and stood upon it. The next thing you new he stepped off the ledge and you screamed. Louder than you ever have. You started to feel tears sting your eyes. The door to the roof burst open and EMTS rushes to your side. You told them over and over about Sherlock telling them to go help him but they wouldn’t listen. Darkness’s crept around your eyes until it engulfed you.

You woke up in a dimly light hospital room. You looked around. You saw an IV in your arm. You felt the bandage over your wound. You looked to your left to see John hunched over with his elbows on his knees and hands interlocked. He looked down. 

“John?” You asked as you shifted in your bed. His head popped up to see you up. 

“Hi.” He said quietly.

“Where’s Sherlock? Is he okay?” You asked as your memory came back. John said nothing but looked at you solemnly. 

“John. Tell me if Sherlock is okay!” You said more worried. John swallowed before opening his mouth to answer. 

“Sherlock… is dead.” He said sadly. Your stomach tightened and began to hurt as you put your hand over your mouth gasping. You began to cry. John said nothing. He just let you cry. 

When the funeral came, you barley could get yourself out of bed. You could hear Ms. Hudson crying in her flat. You lived in the flat directly below Sherlock and Johns. You sat down to do your makeup. Dark colors. The opposite of how you usually did it. You put on a skin-tight black dress, careful not to bump your stitches. You put on black high heels and placed a black hat on. You tipped it slightly to the left. It had stiff lace that covered your face. You sat in the very back to be alone. You were the only one in your row. Relatively few people came to the funeral and you hated it. He deserved more than he was getting. You did your best to hold back the tears but failed miserably. 

The hospital gave you a month of paid vacation to grieve. But that wasn’t enough for you. The day that you went into work, you broke down in tears. It all reminded you of him. Molly told you to go home and that she would cover for you. She did just that. You spent very little time at the hospital. You could barely cover rent but John paid the rest of what you owed. You always meant to thank him but you rarely ever saw him. It was hard to see Sherlock’s best friend without Sherlock. You did your best to manage though. 

You lay on your couch watching telly. The hospital told you to go home early. They did that a lot. You lay there in black leggings and a grey oversized sweater. You got a knock at your door and you threw off your blanket to answer it. You swung the door open to be met with blue eyes. It was him. Your mouth was slightly agape. 

“Hello (y/n),” Sherlock said quietly. With a sigh, you passed out.

  * •. •. •. •



Sherlock caught you before you hit the ground. 

“Shit,” Sherlock muttered under his breath. He scooped you up and set you down on the couch as John came in.

“What the bloody hell did you do?” John asked after seeing you passed out on the couch. 

“Nothing! I swear. She opened the door, I said hello and she just passed out. I really don’t understand why.” Sherlock said. John sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“She thought you were dead Sherlock.” He said as he looked up.” She never truly got over you. I’ve been covering her rent and Molly Hooper has been covering her at the hospital and Anderson of all people have been making sure she’s eating. She’s been so depressed. For you to just show up out of the blue like that is pretty damn surprising.” Sherlock said nothing. 

“Just stay with her till she wakes up. I have something to take care of.” John said as he walked out of the flat. Sherlock turned back to you. He sat in your reading chair and watched you sleep. You seemed so peaceful and beautifully perfect. Even without makeup. You groaned and shifted awake. 

*************************************

You woke up to see him in your reading chair. You were stunned. You sat up on your couch and swung your legs over the side to stand up. He stood up too. You walked over to him just staring at him. You pulled your hand back and slapped him clean across the face. His head whipped to the side. 

“I guess I deserved that.” He said looking back to you.

“Yes, you did.” You said quietly. “I was also just making sure you were real and I’m not totally crazy.” You said with a smile. He smiled right back at you. You pulled him into a hug. Sherlock had his arms up at first but then returned it. Tears stained your cheeks. You guys sat down.

“So, tell me. What happened while I was gone?” Sherlock asked. You sniffed.

“Well. I um woke up in the hospital room and John told me what happened, I broke down. Well, your funeral was terrible. But that’s what I get for letting John plan it. Relatively few people came. Lestrade, John, me, Molly, Anderson came which was very weird. Let’s see, Donovan came and a couple of clients. Not many. I sat in the back. No one else sat in my row.” You explained. You proceeded with tears coming out faster “God you deserved so much more.” Sherlock reached out and wiped away your tears.

“Oh please stop crying.” He pleaded.

“Sorry. Um anyways, the hospital gave me a month of paid vacation to grieve. But once I got to work, I broke down in tears again. Molly told me to go home and that she would cover for me. I spent little time at the hospital. They tend to tell me to go home early. That’s actually why I was home tonight. At 8 o’clock at night. I had a night shift but they said to go home. Not much has happened.” You said. 

“Yeah, I would say Johns mustache is the biggest thing to happen. Why did you let him do that?” He asked you. You laughed. You haven’t laughed in a while.

“Yeah. Wasn’t his best ideas.” You both laughed at that.”Ya know. I remember when I first met you. I had just moved in and it was around 3 in the morning and you came pounding on my door and you made me read your blog. Then later that morning, you dragged me out on a case with you.” You laughed again. 

“You know what I remember? I remember when you tried to dye your hair purple.” He said. You gasped and lightly punched him. 

“Hey! That’s not fair! You did it too! You walked in on me doing it and I convinced you to dye yours too! I still have a picture of it!” You said as you got up and walked over to the wall that you hung the picture upon. You picked it Up and showed it to him. The two of you had purple hair and were both smiling. It was the very rare instance that you got him to smile and let alone take a picture. The two of you talked and talked until about midnight. You convinced him to watch Telly with you. You ended up falling asleep.

*******************************

Sherlock watched you sleep. So peaceful. you fell asleep on his shoulder while watching telly. He grabbed the remote and turned off the Telly. He then scooped you up and lay you down in your bed. He looked around your flat. The many pictures you had. Some of you and him, you and John, even some of you and Molly. He picked up the picture of the two of you with purple hair. He placed it back on the wall. 

*******************

You woke up with a jerk out of breath. You had PTSD induced dream. It scared the shit out of you. You’ve had many of these ever since Moriarty shot you. You started to sob. You pulled your knees up to your chest. Sherlock ran into your room and you looked up at him with tears in your eyes. He sat down on the bed and pulled you close. He petted your hair as you cried. After you calmed down, he lay you back down. He got up to leave but you grabbed his hand.

“Please. Don’t leave me again.” You pleaded. He saw your hands were shaking slightly. He got into the bed with you and you pulled him close. Afraid that if you let go, he would disappear. You lay your head on his chest. 

“I’ll never leave you.” He whispered in your ear. You were able to fall back asleep. 


	2. Deducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sherlock have breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik my chapters are short! Im sorry!

Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning late. Around 11. You smelled burning. You raced into your kitchen to see smoke and Sherlock swatting it away with a towel while coughing. You sighed. 

“Sherlock, while I appreciate the thought, you’re a terrible cook.” You said as you walked over to grab the pan and put it in the sink. 

“Well, I figured you would be hungry.” He explained. Sherlock was being too nice to you. 

“Okay, what’s up. Why are you being so nice?” You asked skeptically. He stopped and looked at you. He sighed.

“I uh. I feel…. bad I guess about faking my death.” He said looking down. You smiled and slightly laughed. He looked back up at you.” What?!” He asked.

“Nothing! It’s just I didn’t think that Sherlock Holmes was capable of human emotion!” You said laughing. He furrowed his brows slightly pissed. “Okay okay. I’m sorry. Let me go get ready and we can go out.” He nodded to you as you went back into your room. After getting dressed, you walked out to see Sherlock watching Telly. You furrowed you brows in confusion.

“You’re watching Telly?” You asked.

“I don’t see what you see in this show.” He said confused.

“What show are you watching?” You asked as you walked over to sit on the couch with him.

“The office.” He stated. You didn’t understand why if all things on Netflix, he chose the office. 

“Well, which one?” You asked for clarification.

“There’s more than one?” He asked confused even more.

“Yes. An American one and a British one.” You stated as you watched the show. You realized it was the American one. “You’re watching the American one that’s why it’s terrible.” You told him as you grabbed the remote to turn off the Telly. You stood up and brushed off your dress. You hadn’t worn it in ages. It used to be one of your favorites.

“Didn’t I buy that for you?” Sherlock asked standing up. 

“Yes, you did. Well done by the way. You have impeccable taste.” You complimented. 

“Well if course I do! I can read you perfectly.” He lied. Truth was that he couldn’t read you at all. He hated it. He’s been trying ever since he met you. The two of you left and walked down to a cafe down the street. After you got your coffees, you sat down next to the window.

“Let’s play a game!” You said excitedly.

“What game?” He asked you leaning back in his chair. You leaned forward and rested your elbows on the table and your hands underneath your chin. 

“I want you to deduce the people in this room.” You said eyeing him with a smile. 

“Fine. But you have to do it too.” He told you. You agreed. He looked over to the girl obsessed over her phone. She hadn’t put it down since she walked in.

“17 years old. Split parents, lives with her dad. She has relatively few friends, and likes to dance.” He stated. 

“How do you know this is all true?” You asked. He sighed. 

“Well her age is obvious. She’s not sitting cross-legged which is normally a trait you get from a mother and has a newer phone and hasn’t put it down. She’s used to distracting herself from the outside world. I can tell she does ballet by the way her feet point outward.” He said as if it was nothing.

“Brilliant. As always. Okay, my turn.” You said scanning the people in the room. You landed on the barista. 

“33. Gay obviously, is a struggling artist, still lives with his parents and is paranoid.” You stated. 

“And how do you know this?” He asked you just like you asked him.

“Well, age is obvious as is the gay thing. I have a great gay-dar. He had specks of paint on his wrist and ear, but if he was successful, he wouldn’t be working here. His clothes are nice and unwrinkled. Men don’t tend to iron there clothes and no one wants to date a failing artist let alone be married to one. He also keeps scanning the room and everyone.” You stated hoping you were right. Sherlock gave you a very warm smile.

“Correct (y/n). You’re smarter than you look.” He said smugly. You gasped.

“Piss off.” You told him while rolling your eyes.

“Wow. Touché.” He said. 

“I’m not touché.” You said annoyed. He shrugged his shoulders. “So how did Molly take it?” You asked.

“ Better than you of course. But in your defense, you reacted better than John.” He said.

“How? I mean I fainted. How bad does it get.” You asked.

“He attacked me.” He stated. 

“Ooh!” You said. 

“On several occasions.” 

“Ooooo! Even worse!” You replied laughing.

“Yeah, we got thrown out of many restaurants.” He said slightly laughing. You missed his laugh. You missed him in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff! You could never be mad at Sherlock for long so that's why you fall right back into your old routine with him.


	3. Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Sherlock have fallen right back into your old routine! Sorry, It took me so long to post. So much has been happening lately with Corona. I hope you all are safe and this gives you something to read

You were walking home from the hospital after a shift. It was pretty chilly out for it being October but you didn’t mind. You had your favorite red coat the reached all the way to your knees and black leather gloves on. It had been nice to see Molly again. You could tell she was very happy that Sherlock was back for she didn’t stop talking the entire time at work. But you didn’t mind. Life was good and you weren’t one to complain. You had stopped coffee in a little cafe when a man rushed up to you on your way out.  
“Excuse me, ma’am?” He called out to you. You turned around to see what he needed. “It’s just that you’re very beautiful and I was wondering if you would like to model for the December magazine?” You blushed madly.  
“I-I-I don’t think I’m qualified for that!” you stuttered.  
“Nonsense. My name is Simon Carter and I work for British Vogue and you would be perfect. Here’s my card.” You took his card and he wasn’t lying. “ So what do you say?’ He asked you.  
“Okay!” you smiled. You exchanged numbers and he would call you when they were ready. You rushed back home for you had to tell someone about this. You rushed up to Sherlock’s flat. “Sherlock!!” you called out. He turned the corner looping his scarf around his neck. You smiled wildly and ran and jumped as you looped your arms around his neck into a hug. He seemed very surprised by your excitement. “I have the best news!” You said dropping to the ground.  
“What is it?” John asked. You took a breath to slow yourself.  
“I… got an offer… to be a model for British Vogue!” You said gleefully. The two congratulated you.  
“Well it was nice to see you (y/n), but I must be off to the hospital. I forgot my riding crop in the morgue again.” You smiled and shuttered at his comment. He waved goodbye before he left and you went over to the kitchen to get yourself a cup of tea. John followed you and stood beside you while you fill-up the kettle.  
“I’ve noticed something.” He told you.  
“What’s that?” You asked while setting the kettle on the stove.  
“I’ve noticed Sherlock is far nicer when you’re around. Before you came in he was complaining about being bored. But once you came in, he was a completely different person.” You turned and hopped on the counter.  
“I guess I have an effect on some people.” You smiled.  
“Well yes but I think it’s something else.” He said. You tilted your head in confusion. “I think he may like you.” He finished. You scoffed.  
“Well yeah. We’re best friends!” You said simply.  
“No, I mean like you.” Your mouth slightly dropped.  
“Yeah right. It’s Sherlock. He’s… well, Sherlock. He considers himself married to his work.” You countered.  
“Yes, I know that. But you never know, (y/n). Especially with Sherlock.” You shook your head at that.  
“You’re insane John.” You said as you hopped down for the kettle was whistling. You poured yourself a cup and let it cool.  
“Just a hunch.” John shrugged his shoulders. You sipped your tea and you walked over to the bookshelf and plucked a book from it. You sat directly down in Sherlock's chair and started reading. You curled your legs and feet up on the chair.

You were about halfway done when Sherlock came back holding his riding crop. He turned and saw you in his chair. He walked over to you and stared at you expecting you to move. You looked up at him and smiled.  
“Do you need anything?” You asked innocently.  
“Up.” He stated. You laughed and went back to reading. He rolled his eyes and picked you up under your legs. You laughed loudly as he carried you over to the couch and plopped you down. He then turned around and walked directly past his chair and into his room. You took this chance and hurried over to his seat and sat down again. When he came out, you pretended as if nothing happened. He walked out to see you curled up in his chair again reading. “Really?” he asked you slightly annoyed. You looked up and then around with fake surprise.  
“How did I get here? I truly don’t know how this happened!” You couldn’t help but smile.  
“You think you’re funny,” He asked you.  
“As for a matter of fact, I do,” you said as you folded up your book and placed it in your lap. John came down from his room. “ John, don’t you think I’m funny?” you asked him as he walked in.  
“Well yes, I think you’re hilarious.” He answered and you looked back to Sherlock smugly.  
“See. John Thinks I’m HILARIOUS.” you saw Sherlock slightly smile as he rolled his eyes and made his way to the couch. 

A couple of hours went by of the three of you just sitting in silence. Except for Sherlocks violin playing. He was standing by the window. You were reading your book and John was doing something on his computer when you got a call. It was Simon. You picked it up almost instantly. “ Hello?!” you answered standing up. John and Sherlock looked at you intently. Sherlock had even stopped playing.  
“Hey, (y/n). Would you like to come in to do a shoot?” He asked you.  
“Yes!” you said excitedly.  
“Great! I’ll text you the address. Get here soon!” he said before he hung up.  
“EEEEE! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I’m gonna be a model!” you said jumping up and down. You ran over to hug Sherlock. You pulled away. “I gotta go.” You walked over to the door. And before you walked out you called “ I’m off to the shoot!” 

Once you arrived, you were immediately greeted by Simon.  
“(y/n)! Good, you’re here. We’re going for a Halloween angle so here’s your outfit.” He handed you a very short, skin-tight, red leather dress. “The rest of it is in your dressing room. Now go! go!” He ushered you to a room with your name on it. You walked in and saw a pair of red stilettos, Devil horns on a headband, a tail, and a pitchfork. You quickly slipped on the outfit and you had to admit. You looked hot! You made your way to the cameras. You were paired with another girl who was dressed as an angel. The two of you looked like you could kill a man just by looking at them. Once you finished, they let you keep the outfit and have you a copy of all the pictures they took. You wore the outfit home. After you walked into Sherlock’s flat, you took off your red coat, that covered your outfit and set it down on the couch. You could feel him and John staring at you. You couldn’t help but smile as you made your way to the kitchen. You were filling a cup of water when John finally spoke up.  
“So are you going to explain or…” He trailed off. You turned to him.  
“Oh yeah. They decided to do a Halloween angle and they let me keep the outfit!” You said happily! “What do you think?” You put your arms out and did a quick spin.  
“You look great,” John said.  
“Sherlock?’ You asked. He had said nothing since you walked in. He was staring at you with his mouth slightly agape. He shook his head before speaking.  
“You um you look great.” He said quickly. You smiled flashing your white teeth. “I umm gotta go see Ms.Hudson.” With that, he left quickly.  
“That was odd.” You commented. John raised an eyebrow at you with a smirk. You knew what he was thinking. “Oh shut up. He doesn’t like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, YOU'RE A MODEL! what do you think?? Let me know in the comments. And comment on a girl's name for a future character! I can't think of anything good so help me out?


	4. The pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter but IDC! I really hope you enjoy and please comment on girl names for a future chapter! I'll choose one that y'all comment on.

Sherlock rushed down the stairs and out of sight. He leaned against the wall breathing hard. Why was he acting like this? He’d seen you in dresses before. Why is he all of a sudden nervous around you? He took a couple of deep breaths as he ran a hand through his hair to calm down. He shook off all of his nervousness and made his way back up into the flat. He saw you hunched over John’s computer with John. You still had that outfit on. The outfit that made you look like the most amazing creature Sherlock had ever seen. You were smiling and pointing to things on the computer. He admired you for a moment.

You and John were looking at the pictures that the magazine took. You looked absolutely amazing. You looked up to find Sherlock in the doorway. You immediately smiled and rushed over to him in your stilettos. They were a good 4 inches tall but Sherlock still towered over you. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the computer to show him. You were so incredibly proud of your self. The three of you spent most of the night like this. Until you inevitably passed out on the couch. You woke up the next morning snuggled in a blanket. Not your blanket. It was one of Sherlocks. You opened your eyes to see John in the kitchen cooking breakfast. You sat up and folded the blanket up. You walked into the kitchen and hopped on the counter.   
“Thanks for the blanket.” You said.  
“Oh, that wasn’t me. That was Sherlock.” He explained. You cocked your head to the side.  
“Oh?” he turned to face you.  
“Yep. He thought you would be cold. Which you always are.” He said.  
“It’s not my fault I run warm! And the flat is always cold anyway.” You countered. He shrugged. You looked at the clock and saw you were late for work. “Shii!” You yelled and hopped down. “I’m two hours late for work! Oh, poor Molly. Tell Sherlock thanks. I gotta go!” You yanked open the door and almost fell down the stairs. You grabbed your lab coat and headed to work. You burst through the doors to relive Molly. She was still working on some paperwork. “Oh my god, Molly! I am so sorry. I fell asleep at Sherlock’s and I woke up late. I’m so sorry.” You apologized.  
“(y/n) It’s fine. But whats going on with that outfit?!” She asked you. You totally forgot you had it on.  
“Oh yeah. I was modeling for British Vouge last night. They let me keep the outfit.” You explained she gawked at it. She showered you with compliments. After you relived her from work, You got straight to work to catch up on everything you missed. You worked harder than before. When you finally looked at the clock, you realized that you were late to meet your friends at the bar. You left your lab coat there then quickly rushed out of the hospital and called a cab to take you to the pub. You rushed in to see Lestrade, Donan, Sherlock, Anderson, and John. Rushed over to the group.  
“Sorry I’m late.” you apologized for what felt like the thousandth time that day. John handed you a beer.  
“Nice get up (y/n),” Anderson said snarkily. You pursed your lips.  
“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” You said rudely. You saw Sherlock in the corner and walked over to him. “Ya know it’s not attractive to drink alone. Why don’t you come over to your friends.” You told him.  
“They’re not my friends. They’re yours and Johns. I only came because John made me.” he said to you. You sighed.  
“Well, I’m not gonna let you drink alone.” You said as you sat down.  
“No please, enjoy yourself.” He told you. You scoffed.  
“Please. You’re much more fun trust me. I also would rather not get hit on by Lestrade because of my outfit.” Sherlock laughed at that. The two of you talked for hours and you had many drinks.   
“Rember that time John made me go camping with him?” You nodded.”Well after we went to sleep in our tent, I woke up and saw hundreds of stars. I woke John up and said ‘Watson, what do you see?’ and he said,’ I see hundreds of thousands of stars.’ so I asked him what he could deduce from that and his answer was, ‘With that many stars, some of them must be planets in different galaxies and so that leaves a possibility that there is another planet just like the earth with life on it.’” You leaned forward telling him to go on. “So I kid you not, I said ‘Watson you idiot, It means someone stole our tent!’” You laughed so hard at that. Sherlock smiled, happy, he made you laugh. John walked up to the two of you.  
“Hey it’s getting late, we should probably get going.”  
“Okay.” You set down your cup and you and Sherlock stood up. You took all of one step before you stumbled.  
“Are you drunk?” Sherlock asked you with a hand on your back to steady you.  
“No. I had the same amount of drinks you did. I’m just a little buzzed and am in stilettos. They’re hard to walk in.” You defended. When the three of you got outside, there weren’t any cabs so the three of you decided to walk. You felt the feeling in your stomach.   
“Are you okay?” John asked you.  
“I’m fine.” You said. You pushed through. Until you couldn’t anymore. When passing and ally way, you shuffled in your very tall stilettos and leaned over with one hand on the wall to empty your stomach of all the drinks you had earlier in the night. John and Sherlock rushed over to you. You felt John put his hand on your back. Your legs gave out from beneath you and you fell to your knees. The two men crouched down next to you. You sat back against the wall with your head titled up to the sky. You then emptied more of your stomach again. You felt Sherlock pull your hair out of your face.  
“You are a total lightweight,” John said slightly laughing.  
“Shut up John.” You snapped. The two of them help you stand up and you leaned against the wall on your shoulder with your eyes closed. You slightly shivered.  
“When did it get so cold?” You asked.  
“Since we left. Here.” Sherlock took off his coat and covered you with it.  
“Thank you. How much farther?” you asked. You really didn’t want to walk more than a block.  
“4 more blocks,” John answered. You groaned at that.  
“Come here,” Sherlock said with a sigh. He picked you up bridal style and you looped your arms around his neck. When he started walking, you closed your eyes and let your head fall against his chest. You fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

You woke up early and saw two pills and a glass of water. You had a pounding headache so you quickly snatched them up and took them. Then you realized that you were in Sherlock’s bed. You got up and realized you still had your outfit on from last night. When your memories from last night came back, you groaned knowing your two best friends saw you throw up in an alleyway. You walked out into the kitchen seeing Sherlock cooking. You hopped on the counter.  
“Thank you.” You said and he nodded to you. “And sorry you had to see that last night.” You apologized.  
“Why are you sorry. It’s just something I’ll tease you with from now on.” He said with a smile and moved to the living room. You moved to sit in one of the dining room chairs.  
“You better not.” You said sternly. “But,” You put your feet up on the table.”I’m a model now so I guess it doesn’t matter.” He used his finger to push your feet to the floor.  
“People eat there.” You leaned forward.  
“And you put dead body parts in the fridge.” He smiled as did you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lightweight much? Lol. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to post every other day! Don't go stir crazy in quarantine and remember to comment!


	5. The gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK IK two chapters in one day! Ik this one is short too but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you'll have fun reading it.

A few weeks went by, Sherlock started taking up cases again. You came along of course. You loved how happy he got in cases. But Donovan was really pissing you off. She was such a bitch to Sherlock. You knew it hurt him but he never showed. You were hanging around your flat when Sherlock came in. He never knocked. Then again, neither did you.  
“(Y/n) I need to ask you something.” He said. You nodded. “There’s some sort of party going on that Lestrad invited me to.” He said.  
“And?” You asked and he looked down at his hands.  
“And I was wondering if you would maybe like to go with me?” He said quietly. A smile grew across your face.  
“Sherlock Holmes. Are you asking me to be your date!” You said inching closer. He looked you in the eye.  
“Maybe.” He said. You raised your eyebrow. “Yes.” He gave in. Your smile got wider.  
“I’d love nothing more.” You accepted. He cleared his throat.  
“Great. Be ready by 8 and wear something nice.” And with that, he left. You glanced at the clock. It read 6:30. You raced into the shower and got ready. You picked out a beautiful off the shoulder, dark blue, satin, A-line gown. You did your makeup to match and put your hair up. You got a knock at your door.  
“One moment.” You yelled as you slipped on some black heels. You answered the door to see Sherlock in a black suit holding white roses. Your favorite.  
“Thank you.” You said as he handed them to you. You quickly put them into a vase and with that, you were off. 

Turns out, Sherlock took you to a Gala. It was huge and beautiful and elegant. Sargent Donovan walked up to the two of you.  
“Hello freak! And hello (y/n). Nice to see you out.” She said. You gave her a fake smile. “So how did you get here? I didn’t see you on the guest list.” She stated, looking at you.  
“She’s my date.” Sherlock broke in. Donovan looked surprised.  
“Ha. How did you get a date!?” She asked.  
“Oh don’t be bitter Donovan. It’s not our fault that you're lonely.” You spat. You heard Sherlock hold back a laugh. She smiled and slightly as she looked down. She then proceeded to slap you across your face and your head whipped to the side. You breathed a breath of surprise. You looked back at her with lips pursed.  
“I’ll give you that one. But don’t ever hit me again.” You warned her. She tilted her head to the side.  
“what? You mean like This?” She asked as she slapped you again and your head once again whipped to the side. You smiled and looked around before throwing your hand back to slap her. She looked at you with surprise.  
“And for your information Sally, Mr.Sherlock Holmes is not a freak. He is a high functioning sociopath. Do your research.” You told her before turning abruptly on your heel and sashaying away. You had no idea that Sherlock watched you walk away, with an extreme desire to kiss you. He jogged to catch up with you.  
“(Y/n) that was incredible .” He complimented.  
“A compliment from Sherlock Holmes. That’s a first.” You said jokingly. He stopped you and held out his hand.  
“Would you like to dance?” He asked you. You smiled and took his hand. He gave you a wide smile before spinning you fast into him and back out and catching your other hand in his.  
“Where the bloody hell did that come from?” You asked with wide eyes.  
“I may have the ability to dance.” He said nonchalantly. You smiled while shaking your head. A slow song came on the two of you slowed into a swaying manner. Just before the song ended l, he dipped you and the two of you stared intently into each other’s eyes. Your eyes flickered to his lips. The two of you never broke eye contact has he brought you back up. A faster-paced song started and you felt a tug on your dress. You looked down to see a boy no older than 6.  
“Would you like to dance with me?” He asked you while fiddling with his hands. You smiled.  
“I would love to. If that’s okay with you Mr.Holmes.” You said looking back to Sherlock.  
“Of course. Enjoy.” He told you before moving off the floor to the sidelines. You danced with the child for a while. More and more children added themselves until it was a group. A song ended and you looked to Sherlock out of breath with a wide smile. The two of you made eye contact. Suddenly, a gun went off. Everyone ducked to the floor. You looked at Sherlock shaking. He nodded at you. Another shot went off and people gasped making their way to the exit. you saw the children crying. You scooped them up and got them out of there. You ran back in to see a few people laying on the ground with gun wounds. You swayed on your feet before falling. Sherlock caught you before you blacked out. 

************

Sherlock took you home right away. John got out of a cab to see Sherlock carrying you inside with your black heels in one hand. He ran to catch up.  
“What happened is she okay?” He asked worriedly.  
“She’s fine I think. She had a panic attack I think.” Sherlock said carrying you up the stairs.  
“Well, aren’t you going to take her home?” John asked.  
“Nonsense. Her flat is far too cold. She'll sleep in my room. “ Sherlock said as he carried you in and lay you down in his bed. You groaned and opened your eyes to see Sherlock. You popped up.  
“What happened? Why am I in your room?” You asked.  
“Because yours is freezing.” He stared blankly. Your memories of earlier came back.  
“Oh. Sherlock, I’m sorry.” You apologized.  
“For what?” He asked with furrowed brows.  
“For messing up your night. I’m sure you would have loved to stay a catch the shooter. I’m not very helpful.“ you said as you brought your knees up.  
“What are you talking about? What do you remember ?” He asked you.  
“I remember Donovan slapping me in the face.” You said rubbing your cheek. “I remember dancing and then gunshots. Nothing after that.” You finished. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to you.  
“Well, I don’t remember it like that at all. I remember you being a badass bitch and putting Donovan in her place, I remember you dancing with children and making them smile and laugh. Then after the gunshots, I remember you putting the kids first and getting them out of harm's way. You did well. Now go to sleep.” He explained and he pushed your shoulders down into the bed. You fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!. Remember to comment!


	6. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister comes to town and it takes a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO since no one commented on a name, I came up with one, I hope you like it!

You woke up bright and early. You got up out of his bed. You felt your dress fall to the floor. You forgot you had it on. You walked out into the Kitchen. Sherlock was sitting in his chair facing away from you. You studied his features for a moment. His very defined cheekbones that you were slightly jealous of, his beautiful blue eyes that pop against his pale face. His dark curly hair. You bit your lip slightly. You imagined what he’s like when he’s not so guarded. You cleared your throat.  
“Good morning.” You said gleefully. He stood up.  
“Good morning (y/n).” He replied. You walked over to him.  
“I just wanted to say thank you.” You said little shy.  
“No problem.” He said to you. You quickly wrapped your arms around him to hug him. He was confused for a moment but then returned it cautiously. When you pulled away he looked down at you. Not in a bad way.  
“Um, do you know where my shoes are?” You asked him.  
“Oh, yea, back in my room by the bed.” He said gesturing to the room. You nodded and turned around to make your way to the bedroom. He studied you. Just had he did last night. He believed that you had perfect features. He loved your hair. How it perfectly matched your personality. He loved the way your dress hugged you. It made you look amazing. He admired you more than Irene Adler. He looked away and made his way to the fridge. You walked back out and felt a buzz in the pocket of your dress. That was your favorite part of the dress. You got a text from your sister. You got so excited that you slightly jumped. “Good news?” Sherlock asked you while leaning against the countertop.   
“Yes, it’s my sister. She’s coming to stay with me. She’ll be here tomorrow!” You said. Then it dawned on you. You had to clean your flat. It was a mess.” oh my god. My flat! I have to clean it. It’s a total mess.” You groaned.  
“What are you talking about! You’re flat is perfectly fine. You don’t have a thing out of place.” He said. He was right your flat was perfectly clean. But you kind of a clean freak. Every time you’re in Sherlock's flat, it drives you crazy how messy it is. You shook your head.  
“I don’t care. I’m going to clean it. Help if you want.” You said as you left. You raced downstairs and changed into shorts that slightly showed your ass, but you figured if you were alone, it didn’t matter. Plus you didn’t want to get your clothes wet. You also put on a black crop top. You cranked up your music on your speaker and started to clean. Your favorite song, (favorite song) came on and you immediately started dancing while mopping. You used the end of the mop as a microphone. You had no idea Sherlock was watching you dance a sing. You were a great singer. Sherlock admired your soaked clothes. Soaked with water this time and not your own blood. You tried to do a spin but ended up slipping and falling flat on your back. Sherlock ran to you worried.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I’m fine. Just slipped.” You said as he helped you stand up. “Are you here to help?” You asked him with your hands on your hips.  
“No, actually I heard your music from upstairs.” He told you and you nodded. “Johns trying to sleep and is annoyed.” He finished. You furrowed your brows.  
“Isn’t it a little early?” You asked.  
“Actually (y/n) it’s 12 at night.” He told you pointing to the clock. You turned and looked at it. You thought you had only started cleaning an hour ago.   
“Oh” you breathed out. “That explains why I’m starving. And slightly tired.” You finished. “Are you hungry?” You asked him.  
“Me? No.” He said bluntly.  
“Oh yeah. I forgot. You don’t function like a normal human being!” You joked with a wide smile. Sherlock slightly smiled.   
“Your right! My brain is far more advanced than a normal person.” He bit back. Your smile grew wider knowing he only jokes like this with you.   
“Come on. I’ll teach you to cook an Italian dinner.” You did just that. You taught him to make rolls. At one point when trying to get the flower down from the top shelf, it fell open on you and you were covered in flour. You heard Sherlock laughing behind you. You turned around and scooped up a hand full of flour and threw it at him. He stared at you in shock. You laughed at his black curls that were now white with flour. By the time you finished cooking, you both needed a shower. On his way out, you thanked him for staying and hanging out. You closed the door and leaned back against it. After taking a shower, you clambered into your bed for a good night's rest. 

You woke up a Nice and early. You made up your bed for your sister was coming today. After getting ready, you heard a knock at your door. You rushed quickly to open it. You smiled when you saw her smiling face on the other side.  
“(Y/n)!”  
“Lillie!” You said right back. She dropped her bags and hugged you. You grabbed one of her bags and let her in. The two of you talked for hours catching up. You were talking about how when the two of you were younger, you hid each other’s clothes when mad when Sherlock burst into your living room. He looked at the two of you sitting cris cross applesauce on the couch staring at him. “Hi. What’s up? Is there another cause? You need into the morgue?” You asked. To most people, this would be a very weird conversation, but while Lillie had never met Sherlock, you talked to her all the time about him. Sherlock straightened himself out.  
“No actually I was bored and wanted to see if you would like to do something but I see your busy.” He said gesturing to Lillie. You stood up and brought Lillie over to Sherlock.   
“Oh yeah. Um, Lillie, this is Sherlock. Sherlock, this is my sister Lillie.” You introduced them.  
“So this is the famous Sherlock Holmes,” Lillie said and You elbowed her in her ribs. Sherlock gave you a smirk.   
“Shut up.” You told him.   
“I didn’t say anything!” He said with his hands up in mock surrender. “I guess I’ll leave you two to it.”   
“Um, actually I’m kind of hungry. Maybe we all could go out to breakfast?” You asked all of them.   
“I’m up for it!” Lillie said. You both looked at Sherlock questionly.   
“Oh yeah sure why not.” He agreed. The three of you walked to the cafe down the street. You found your favorite table by the window and you quickly snagged it. You saw Sherlock watching her out of the corner of your eye. You could tell he was deducing her. You prayed that he wouldn’t be rude to her. But if course he couldn’t restrain himself.   
“Second divorce.” He said bluntly. You gave him a what-the-hell look.  
“Excuse me?” Lillie asked.  
“You. You’re on your second divorce.” He finished drinking his coffee.  
“I’m so sorry Lillie. I swear I didn’t tell him!”   
“No, it’s fine.” She reassured you. “But how did you know?” She asked Sherlock.  
“I have my ways.” He shrugged. You scoffed a laugh. “Something funny (y/n)?” He asked you.   
“The fact that your acting as if it was nothing.” You told him. “He's like some sort of Genius. He can read people like a book. He can tell almost everything about you. But he always gets one thing wrong.” You said to your sister.   
“Not always.” He said. You looked at him.  
“Sister. Not brother. Even I called that one” you said with a smile. Sherlock rolled his eyes but even you saw the smile forming upon his lips. “Anyway. Is there anything you would like to do today?” You asked turning back to Lillie.   
“Not especially. Want to go shopping?” She asked.   
“Oh my god yes. I haven’t done that in forever! Sherlock. Would you like to come?” He mulled it over in his head.   
“Why not.” He set down his cup. “There are never any good cases anyway.” You all stood up and smooth out your coats. 

The three of you went shopping. Or more of the two of you. You and Lillie tried on clothes for hours while Sherlock patiently waited. You went home with 4 bags in each hand. As did Lillie. You walked into your flat and Sherlock made his way to his own. You set down your bags and pulled on your lab coat.   
“Lillie. I need to go into work for a couple of hours. Are you okay here on your own?” You asked from your room.  
“I’ll be fine. I promise not to burn down your flat.” She said. You smiled as you walked back into your kitchen.   
“Maybe you’ll meet John. But he may hit on you. He did it to me. But he's a really great guy. You’ll love him.” You made your way to the front door.” Okay, Lillie. I’m off. I love you!” You called before closing the door. “Sherlock! I’m off to the hospital. Do you need anything?” You asked him buttoning you your coat.   
“Well, you won’t bring me home any body parts so no.” He called back down to you.  
“No, I won’t. Because it’s illegal. Frankly, I don’t even know how you get them.”   
“Molly. She does anything.” He answered. You shook your head smiling.  
“Well, I’ll be back later!” And with that, you were off to work. 

You came back at around 5 o’clock in the afternoon. You went to open the door but you saw it was left ajar. You slowly pushed open the door. Your flat was completely trashed.   
“Lillie?” You called out. There was no answer. You got worried. You pulled out your phone and called her. No answer. She always answers. You ran around your flat looking everywhere and calling her name. When you found nothing you ran to Sherlocks flat calling his name.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked you with furrowed brows.   
“It’s Lillie. She’s gone.” You said out of breath. You grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to your flat. He looked around for clues and Such. “Sherlock, I fear the worst.” You said.   
“Call Lestrade.” He told you. You did as told. Lestrade would be here soon.  
“Sherlock. What if.” You paused. “ what if she was taken?”   
“Well, that’s the most likely possibility.” You ran a hand through your hair. You felt your chest tighten and tears well up. You clutched your chest and backed up to the wall to grip it. It made you feel anchored to the real world. Sherlock looks over to your distressed state. He rushed over to you and cupped your face. “Hey. Listen to me. We’re gonna find her. I promise you.” He said looking into your eyes. You found comfort in his blue eyes. He searched for understanding in your (e/c) eyes. You felt a tear escaping your eye as You nodded. Your bodies were inches away from each other. He tucked a piece of your (h/c) hair behind your hair. You sniffed.   
“Sherlock. It’s just that she’s my only family. Our parents gave us up and we bounced around from foster home to foster home. She’s the only constant in my life. I can’t lose her.” You wiped the tears that were coming down faster than you knew. You put your hand over your mouth. Sherlock pulled you close into him. Your phone buzzed. You pulled away from Sherlock to check it. 437 bructon lane. Come soon or your sister dies.   
“We gotta go.” You said shrugging on your coat.  
“What?” He asked you. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into the hallway.  
“We have to go!” Lestrade walked in.” Great, you’re here. Follow us. I’ll text you the address.” You said. You pulled Sherlock into a taxi.   
“Okay now, will you tell me what’s going on?” You shoved your phone to him.  
“That’s the last place I and my sister were before we turned 18.” He nodded. When you arrived, you realized the house looked abandoned. You went to knock on the door but it was already open. You made your way up the stairs with Sherlock hot on your trail. You walked up the stairs to see Lillie standing in the loft. With a gun to her head. The man holding it seemed to be about mid-40s. Dressed in dark clothes.   
“Okay. I’m here. Not what do you want?” You asked.   
“You don’t want to know who I am? Oh well. My name is Spencer and I worked for Moriarty. And my mission was to get you on our side.” He explained. As if you cared.   
“Yeah well, that’s not gonna happen. What do I need to do to get my sister back?” You asked again.  
“Oh, you can have her back. As soon as you kill Sherlock.”   
“Excuse me?” You asked.  
“I would do it myself but this is just so much more fun don’t you think?” You looked at Lillie. You could see fear written all over her face. Sherlock put his hand on your shoulder. You looked up to him. He gave you a nod. It wasn’t helpful but you still accepted it.   
“I’m not killing Sherlock.” You said Sternly.   
“Take a minute to think about it.” He said. You looked at how distressed Lillie was. You were silent for a minute.  
“Times up!” And with that, he pulled the trigger.   
“No!” You yelled out. You started to run to him. You didn’t know what you were gonna do, but you didn’t care. You felt arms wrap around your waist and hold you back. “Let me go! I’m gonna kill him.” You said fighting his hold. It was no use though. He was stronger than you. You saw Spencer pointing the gun at you, knowing if you got any closer her would shoot. He backed away down the stairs.   
“Sherlock! Let me go now!” He let you go and you ran to your sister who is now dead and laying on the ground. You knelt down. Lestrade ran up the stairs.  
“What happened?” He asked. Sherlock gave him a look to shut up.   
“I’m so sorry.” You said sobbing. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I swear. I just wanted to be with my sister for a weekend.” Police started coming up the stairs. “This is all my fault.” You looked at Sherlock.   
“No, it’s not.” He said reassuringly.   
“Yes, it is. I let her come here and I left her alone! I should have never left her.” You said and you pressed your hand to your lips.   
“You couldn’t have known.”   
“ I still shouldn’t have left her. I knew Moriarty would have to get the last say.” You pointed your finger to Sherlock standing up. “You. You said we would get her back. You promised me!” You yelled moving closer to him.” You…. you promised.” You said before breaking down. He pulled you close as the police set up a perimeter. Lestrade whispered something into Sherlock's ear and he nodded. He led you outside and into a taxi still holding you close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That got dark. Sorry, my lovelies! Thanks for reading again!


	7. Grief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like

A month went by and you didn’t talk to anyone. You were in denial. After the funeral, you went directly back to work. You ignored everyone but still took care of things. Sherlock and John tried to talk to you but you said nothing. You were on your way to work when you passed Sherlock coming back, most likely from a case.   
“Good evening Sherlock.” You said. He said nothing and pushed passed you, slightly knocking into you. You followed him up into his flat. He sat in his chair reading the paper. “Hey.” You said again.   
“What do you need?” He asked rudely.   
“Nothing. Why would I need anything.” You asked.  
“Well, I just figured you would need something seeing that you rarely talk to me and we clearly aren't friends.” He said not looking up from the paper.  
“Excuse me?!”   
“Yes, you made that abundantly clear.” You were slightly pissed.   
“Sherlock. You're my best friend.” You told him he stood up.  
“If I was your best friend then you wouldn’t have just cut me out of your life.” You guffawed.  
“My sister died a month ago Sherlock. Okay. I haven't talked to anyone. I’m grieving.” You explained.   
“Yes, and you probably blame me and hate me for your sister's death.”  
“Why the bloody hell would I blame you!?”  
“Because you had a choice! Me or her, you chose me and now she’s dead and I’m still here!” He yelled.  
“Sherlock I don’t hate you. I would have thought with your gift you could read me and tell that I still like you.”  
“That’s the problem! I can’t read you. I have no idea what you’re thinking. I never could. Not since the day, I met you! And trust me I’ve been trying every day!” You were surprised by this.   
“ I could never hate you! You’re still here because I said I wouldn’t kill you and I chose you because I love you!” You yelled back.   
“Say That Again.” He told you. You took a breath. He walked closer to you.  
“I love you. I didn’t quite believe it myself till I said it out loud but..” Sherlock cut you off by walking Up to you and pulling you close to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck. When he pulled away, you were speechless. “I um. Don’t know what to say.” You said tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.   
“Then don’t say anything.” He kissed you again.   
“So I take this as you love me too?” You asked. He nodded. “Good.” You said before kissing him. He kissed you harder and pushed you up against the wall. You pushed the front door closed with your free hand. He pulled your legs up around his waist. He carried you into his bedroom and dropped you on his bed before joining you. He kissed you again as if it was the only touch missing from his life. 

You woke up the next morning with a very naked Sherlock next to you. You smiled not even caring that you missed work last night. You rolled over to see Sherlock sleeping peacefully. You tucked your hand under your head and watched him. Watch him breathe in and out.  
“You’re watching me sleep.” He said his eyes still closed.   
“Maybe.” You said with a smirk. “That's a problem?” You asked playfully.   
“Well, it’s just we could be doing so much more.” He said as he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you on top of him. You giggled. “Have I told you how much I love you laugh?” You bit your bottom lip smiling.   
“Oh yeah?” He nodded. “What else do you love?” You asked him.  
“Let’s see. I love this lip and this cheek and this ear and this eyelash.” He said pointing to them. You laughed.   
“I have to ask. Do you only act like this with me?” You couldn’t help but wonder.   
“Yes, I do. Because you are special and deserve to see the real me.” He explained.  
“What about John.”   
“John is a friend.” You scoffed.  
“Johns your best friend.” You told him.  
“No, you were my best friend. But now you're my girlfriend.” He explained.  
“Girlfriend huh?” He nodded. “I think I’m gonna need some validation.”   
“How’s this?” He leaned in close like he was gonna kiss you but at the last minute, he threw off him and onto the floor. But at the last second, you snagged his covers and brought them down with you. Leaving Sherlock completely exposed. He rolled over and looked at you on the floor wrapped up in the sheets.   
“Cold?” You asked innocently. He propped himself up on his elbows and rested his chin in his hand. Smiling. “I love you.”   
“I love you too. That’s why I’m gonna do this.” He said and he reached down and plucked away your sheets. You gasped and rolled on your side and curled up so you were less exposed.   
“Not …… fair.” You told him while glaring at him. “Now. Can you get my clothes?” You asked him.  
“But I like you better like this.” You rolled your eyes as you stood up. You walked over to his and found one of his shirts knowing Sherlock was watching you intently.   
“You know it’s rude to stare.” You said jokingly as you slipped on one of his button-up shirts. It just barely covered your bottom. When you turned around you saw he now had pants on. “Aw. I liked you better the other way.” You said and you turned back to the closet. You felt his arms snake around you. You put your hands on his and he put his head on your shoulder. You smiled. He then picked you up by your waist.” Oh my god, what are you doing?!” You giggled. He backed up and fell on the bed on his back with you in his arms. You laughed as your feet went into the air. You slid off to the side and you let your legs dangle off the sides. You stared up at the fan on the Ceiling and watched it go round and round. “Your very touchy-feely today. It’s not like you. Why are you do this?” You asked.  
“I may have gone to google and looked up how to be a good boyfriend.” He said meekly. You rolled over on your side to see him. You placed your hand on his chest.   
“I fell in love with you. You don’t have to change a single thing.” He reached up and held your hand as he rolled over on his side to look at you. “But I’m not saying I would hate it if you kept being so touchy-feely.” You said with a smile and you heard Sherlock chuckle. He leaned in and kissed you.   
“Sherlock!” John yelled from the living room. You sighed for your alone time was over now.   
“I’ll go see what he wants, you get ready.” You said and you stood up and walked into the living room. John turned and looked at you and his mouth fell slightly open. “What?” You asked. He nodded to you and you looked down. “Oh. Yeah.” You ran a hand through your hair. “ I can totally explain. Um, Sherlock!” You yelled for him. He jogged out to stand with you. “What do we say?” You asked in a whisper. John's face turned into a smile but still didn’t say anything. “Okay fine, you were right John. Get over it. Now, what do you need?”   
“Right Um well, Lestrade…” John was cut off by Lestrad coming up the stairs and straight into the flat.  
“John what’s taking so oh.” He turned and saw you in Sherlock's shirt and he too smiled. The way he looked at you made you slightly uncomfortable and you shifted your weight. Sherlock senses your uneasiness and stepped slightly in front of you so Lestrade couldn't see much of you. Sherlock cleared his throat.  
“What do you need, Lestrade?” He asked.  
“I need your help with a case.” He said.  
“Yes I saw it in the paper and it’s not worth my attention,” Sherlock said as you slide your fingers between his. You noticed Lestrad eyes still were traveling up and down your form. “Lestrade if you don’t stop staring at my girlfriend we’re going to have a problem,” Sherlock said rather protective.   
“You. A girlfriend. How did you manage that?” He asked Sherlock. It rubbed you the wrong way.   
“Ya know I was wondering the same thing but On how you have a wife.” You said rudely.  
“Actually they got divorced.” Sherlock corrected you knowing exactly where you’re going with this.  
“Oh, that’s right. So before you talk about the fact that Sherlock has a girlfriend, you might want to get your own life in order.” You said glaring at Lestrade. “Now. Get out.” Lestrade left quickly. You turned back to Sherlock with a smile. You ran over to kiss him. You heard John clear his throat. You turned to him.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot that you’re still here.” You said meekly.   
“You also have um.” John pointed to his neck. You turned to the mirror and saw Sherlock left a hickey last night.   
“Sherlock!” You yelled. You saw his smile knowing he did it on purpose even though you told him no. You heard your phone buzz on the counter. You walked over to pick it up. It was from Molly. I need you to do research for me. Here’s what I have so far. She had sent an attachment to it. It was something for an autopsy report. You sighed. But you told her you would read up on it. They had died from a virus but Molly thought there might be something else. You Quickly changed into normal clothes  
“Sherlock, I got to go to the library real quick. I’ll be back in an hour!” You called as you went to get on your clothes from last night. 

You came back not an hour later. You had many books on the virus. Sherlock was doing some Experiment in the kitchen so you went to the couch and began to read. You stretched yourself out across the couch. You felt your eyes droop. Before you knew it you fell asleep. You slightly woke up but didn’t open your eyes, to the feeling of someone rubbing your cheek. You stirred slightly. You thought you heard them slightly chuckle but dismissed it. You shifted onto you back and quickly fell back asleep. Your eyes opened very quickly to the feeling of hands-on your stomach and moving up around your breasts. You looked at who was doing it and saw Sherlock.  
“Interesting.” He muttered. You kicked him off and then sat up all too quickly  
“What the bloody hell are you doing?!” You yelled.  
“It was an experiment.” He explained. You threw the pillow at him and he just smiled at you. You went back to reading as you smiled and chuckled, shaking your head.  
“Sometimes Sherlock, you’re really weird.” You said. You caught his smile across his face out of the corner of your eye.   
“How so?” He asked you. You sighed and closed your book.   
“You’re anti-social. You don’t completely understand human emotion and are very blunt.” He came and sat next to you.   
“Then why do you love me?” He asked you. Not serious of course.   
“Because you’re you. You’re funny, caring and one of a kind. You know me better than anyone else. You even know where I’m most ticklish.” He smiled.  
“Yes, I do. Right here.” He started to tickle your feet but you snatched them up.   
“No!” You shrieked as he tickled you. You laughed and laughed. A laugh that Sherlock loves hearing and would do anything to hear it. Oblivious to both of you, John was watching how happy both of you were from the stairs. He’d never seen Sherlock smile so much. He hated to interrupt but he did.  
“Does anyone want to come to the store with me?” He asked. The two of you looked over to John. Sherlock had your arms and hands pinned next to your head.  
“I’ll go,” Sherlock said. You were quite surprised by this.  
“We need cheese. And cereal. Ya know what, I’ll send you a list.” You told him as you both got up. You texted him the list. His phone chimed. Not a normal chime though. it was a two-second clip of you laughing when he was tickling you. He smiled at the sound. After he left, you sent Molly all of the information you gathered on the virus. You got another call from Simon.  
“Hello?” You answered.  
“The October magazine was a hit! We want you back for the Christmas shoot! Can you come tomorrow?” He asked you.  
“Sure! Where is it?” You asked.   
“America.”   
“America! That’s not even on this continent! I can’t afford that!” You said surprised.  
“That’s fine! It’s all expenses paid! All you have to do is show up at the airport tomorrow.” He told you. You didn’t answer for a moment. “Think it over and call me later tonight.” He hung up. You sat down on the couch in shock. You sat there for a good hour. Thinking about the fact that you could go to America. The fact that you could travel to a different country. The door opened.  
“Hey,” Sherlock said while he and John put away groceries. You said nothing but just sat there still in shock. He stopped what he was doing and rushed over to you. He crouched down on his heels and grabbed a hold of your hand. “What’s wrong.” He asked you. You could see the caring in his eyes.   
“I got um an offer to model again for the December magazine.” You explained quietly.   
“Well, that’s great!” He said happily. You slid to the floor onto your knees and you grasped his other hand.   
“Yeah, it is. But I would have to go to America for a little while.” You looked to his eyes. He too had now sat on his knees with you.   
“Go.” He said quietly.   
“Go?” You asked.  
“Go. This is a big opportunity for you. You should go.” The two of you stood up.   
“I would have to leave tomorrow though.” You rubbed his hand with your thumb. He pulled you close.  
“Then we’ll have to make tonight count.” He whispered in your ear. You could practically feel his smile against your ear. “John. Get out.” Sherlock said sternly. John quickly left. Once the door closed, Sherlock's lips crashed against yours. You pulled Sherlock into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He collapsed on top of you and started peppering you with kisses. 

You woke up the next morning. Naked. You smiled at the thought of last night. When you started to get up outta bed, you felt Sherlock pull you back in.   
“No.” He groaned.   
“My flights in three hours.” You had texted Simon last night telling him yes. He had told you your flight was at 11 in the morning.   
“Fine.” You spent an hour packing. You placed your stuff by the door and made your way up the stairs to Sherlocks. You saw John but not Sherlock.  
“Where’s Sherlock?” You asked him.  
“He’s in his room sulking.” You made your way to his bedroom. The door was closed so you made sure to close it when you came in. He was still laying in his bed naked.   
“Are you still sad I’m leaving?” You asked him as you got into the bed with him and laid on his chest.  
“Yes.”   
“I’ll only be gone a few days.” He sighed.  
“I know. I’ll just miss you.” He kissed the top of your head.   
“I’ll miss you too.” You checked your watch to see that you have to go. “Oh shit. It gotta go.” You sat up to kiss him then got up outta the bed. He followed you and grabbed your hand to keep you from leaving and peppered you with kisses. You know what he wanted and you wanted to give in. “Sherlock I gotta go. My flights soon!” You said trying to getaway.   
“Yes that’s fine but what I have planned shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes.” He said as he pulled you to the bed again.  
“Oh fine.” You gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, America! You gonna be famous aren't ya? Leave comments on how to make it better please! Have a good quarantine lol.


	8. America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post! quarantine is messing me up! I had a mental break down but I pushed through and so here ya go. A new chapter!  
> here's the dress and shoes in the chapter.  
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32961635433.html  
> https://www.shoespie.com/product/12805600.html

After the 15 minutes were over, Sherlock went to get ready to go with you to the airport. You jogged down the stairs while waiting for Sherlock. John was already there waiting.   
“Are you coming too?” You asked him.  
“Sure why not! Also, you have um.” He pointed to his neck again and you pulled out your compact mirror and saw another Hickie.  
“Damn it, SHERLOCK!” You called you up there. You could hear him laugh. “I’m telling you he’s doing it on purpose.” You told John and he just laughed. “ Sherlock! Come on! I can’t be any more later than I already am! And it’s your fault!” You called up the stairs. John raised his eyebrow at you with a smirk. “Shut the hell up John.”   
“I told you he liked you. I knew I was right.” He said.  
“Actually he doesn’t like me. He loves me. So you were wrong.” You said with a smirk. Sherlock jogged down the stairs. You grabbed him but his coat and pulled his lips to yours. He slightly stared at you in shock. You simply shrugged. 

John walked you and Sherlock to security and Sherlock walked you to the gate. You waited to be the last one on. You held onto Sherlock not wanting to let go.  
“I’m gonna miss you.” He mumbled into your hair.   
“Me too. I almost don’t want to go.”  
“Keyword, almost.” You laughed. You gave him one last kiss and an I love you before you left. The plane ride was amazing. You got to ride first class too! 

Once you landed, you were in awe of how big New York City was. After checking in at the Four seasons, you explored the city. You had to admit, New York was very dirty and the people were very rude. But the city! The towers were huge. Time square was very bright, and the Statue of Liberty was so cool. But it was freezing there so you quickly retreated back to your hotel. For dinner, you decided to check out the starlight diner. It was pretty cool. The waiter loved your accent.

After you got back, you decided to call Sherlock. You pulled out your computer and Skyped him.  
“Hello?” He said after he accepted. Your smile grew wide.  
“Hi!” You said excitedly. He smiled upon seeing your face.  
“Hello, darling. How is America?” he asked you.  
“Oh my god! It’s amazing. Cold but amazing. I’m in New York and it's soooo cool. Time square was so bright and crowded. It was amazing. Sure the city's dirty and people are rude, but I don’t mind. Oh, and they put me up at…… THE FOUR SEASONS HOTEL! It’s amazing. I love it. I got dinner at the Spotlight diner and the way they sang! I wish I could sing as well as them.” You sighed. Sherlock furrowed his brow at you.  
“What are you talking about? You’re an amazing singer as you are a dancer,” he told you. You scoffed.  
“You’re only saying that because you love me and because you’ve never heard me sing.” Sherlock gave you the look. The ‘I know something you don’t’ look. “What?” you asked with furrowed brows.  
“Remember when you cleaned your flat when your um..” He paused unsure if he should bring her up. You let out a soft sigh.  
“My sister? It’s okay Sherlock. You can say her name.” You told him reassuringly and he nodded understandingly.  
“Well, when you were cleaning, which your cleaning mostly contained you dancing and singing.” You giggled. “I may have heard you singing, beautifully, and dancing gracefully. Until you fell.” You gasped in mock shock.  
“Next thing you’ll tell me that you know I play the piano.” Your eyes went slightly wide as you realized what you just said.  
“You play the piano?” He asked you slightly surprised. You stuttered for a second.  
“N-No.” You finally got out. “Forget I said anything!”  
“John! We're buying a piano!”  
“NO! We’re not!” You yelled at him. He gave a smile as he called for John again who soon appeared on the screen.  
“A piano? What for?” John asked.   
“NOTHING! Nothing John.” You answered quickly.  
“It seems to be little Miss (L/n) here has been keeping something from us.” You gave Sherlock a warning look. “(y/n) can play the piano.” John looked at you surprised.  
“And you didn’t tell us!” John said. You buried your face in your hands blushing.  
“It’s not that big a deal!” You said loudly. You looked at Sherlock. “You. Just wait till I get home.” You growled at him.  
“I’m so scared.” Sherlock faked.  
“I would be. Remember when I ate her last cupcake? When she found out, she was so mad. I could basically see the steam from her ears! I didn’t know she could punch that hard!” John piped up. You left a bruise on his arm after he ate your cupcake.  
“Whatever boys. I gotta go shower and then sleep because I have a shoot tomorrow.” Sherlock smiled at you. “I love you.” You said thoughtfully.  
“I love you too,” Sherlock said back while John faked gagged.   
“Oh shut up John. I don't complain about you and Mary now do I?” You told him.  
“Goodbye (y/n),” John said as he waved goodbye leaving the screen. You looked at Sherlock, missing him so much.  
“I’ll see you soon.” You told him.  
“Get here soon. I shot the wall today already. Twice.” You laughed as did he. “John was not happy.”  
“Goodnight Sherlock.” he gave you a tight smile.  
“Goodnight darling.” You closed your computer and hopped in the shower to wash the day away. Took you a minute to figure out the very complicated shower. You then sauntered over to your profound king-sized bed to sleep. You snuggled in tight and fell asleep. 

FasterFasterFasterFaster. That was all that was running through your head as you made your way up the stairs of St. Barts hospital. As you burst through the door to the roof, you saw Moriarty pointing a gun at Sherlock. As you yelled his name, the gun was soon pointed at you. Next thing you knew, you were on the ground, blood soaking your shirt. You screamed as you watched Sherlock step off the edge.

You woke up in a cold sweat and in tears. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You quickly stood up after your feet hit the floor, you looked around the room panicked. You couldn’t find anything to draw with. Normally you would paint or draw to help calm yourself but there was nothing. You slid down the side of the bed and brought your knees to your chest crying. The nightmares had stopped ever since Sherlock came back, but this was your first night away and they already had made a reappearance in your life.

You didn’t sleep the rest of the night, so you were already ready when Simon called telling you a car was outside to take you to the shoot. You walked out of the hotel to see a limo ready to take you to the shoot. You were excited. You got in to see complimentary food and fresh-squeezed orange juice! You looked out the window as you drove.   
“Where are we going?” You asked the driver.  
“Upstate,” he said plainly.  
“Upstate?” You said. “What's ‘upstate’?”  
“I forgot, you’re from outta town.” You slightly laughed.  
“More like out of the continent. I’m from London.” The driver nodded.  
“Anyway, Upstate New York is like the countryside of New York,” he explained. You nodded. After you got out of the city, you realized there was snow on the ground. It was snowing! It was another hour of driving before you showed up at a field with a large building next to it. You thanked the driver after taking so snacks for the road and stuffing them in your purse. You looked to the field and saw them setting up cameras and such then to the large pair double doors and headed that way. You walked through the doors and saw everyone bustling about. There were at least 100 people there. You felt a tab on your shoulder and jumped with a slight yelp.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you (y/n)” You let out a breath.  
“Oh, Simon. Hey.” You said. He grabbed your elbow and led you through the crowd.  
“So you have 30 minutes to get ready. We have your outfit in your dressing room and the twins ready to do your hair and makeup.” The two of you stopped outside a door with your last name on it! “I’ll come to get you when we’re ready to start. Now go, go!” You quickly stepped into the room and found a bathroom, a couch, a vanity with everything you could possibly need. The Twins were adorable. They both gave you wide smiles. You saw your outfit standing on a manikin. A beautiful short dress with long black sleeves and a floral design on the skirt. And black lace-up boots with black tights. It was a beautiful dress. You swept up the outfit and changed in the bathroom. When you stepped out, the twins fawned over you. You could easily tell the guy twin was gay. They sat you down in the chair and got to work. The girl curled your hair into beautiful curls and added a crown braid while the guy did your makeup. When they finished, you were in awe. You loved how you looked. You heard a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” You said as you gazed at yourself in the mirror. Simon popped his head in.  
“Oh. Look at you!” He said as he walked over to you. He took your hands in his and looked you over and you blushed.” You wouldn’t happen to be single would you?” he asked jokingly and you giggled.  
“Yes I do and he’s amazing.” You said.  
“Well, he is a lucky lucky man.” He tapped your nose. “Alright! Let's get photos done!” He pulled you outside and you started pictures. It was freezing outside and by the time you finished, you couldn’t feel your toes.   
“Am I allowed to keep the dress?” You asked the twins once you got to your room.  
“Of course darling. You better keep it considering you are rocking it!” the guy twin, David told you and you blushed. 

The ride back in the Limo was nice. You made your way to the room to skype Sherlock and John. You lept up onto the bed and snatched up your computer to call him. You waited a few moments till his face and johns appeared on your screen.  
“Hi!!!!” You said all too excitedly.   
“Hello, darling.”  
Hello (y/n).” John greeted. “How was the shoot?”  
“Oh… my… God! It was amazing. There were two twins who did my makeup and my hair, oh and they let me keep the outfit as you can see.” you stood up and did a little twirl for them. “Oh! They sent a limo to pick me up! And there were complimentary snacks and fresh-squeezed orange juice! Can you believe that? Fresh squeezed!” You were so excited.   
“Mhm, that's great,” Sherlock said but wasn’t believable.   
“Are you okay love?” you asked,  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just a tough case.”  
“Let me take a look.” Sherlock gave you a rundown of the case. “The butler killed her and the kids,” you said simply.  
“Oh my god he did, didn’t he? How did I miss this.” Sherlock said.  
“I’m sorry but I’m lost.” John butted it.  
“Well, from what the butler said, he wasn’t working but he decided to come in and do a couple of chores late at night because he lived there anyway, but the sister said she saw him go into Ms.Blanton's room and he doesn’t live there, and he’s the butler so he knows where they keep everything, including weapons.” You explained quite pleased with yourself.  
“You’re brilliant darling, Mwah. I gotta run. Love you.” and with that, Sherlock was out the door and you were left with john.  
“You are too good (y/n). John said.” You smiled.  
“I know.” John shook his head slightly laughing.  
“How have you been sleeping?” John asked you. You hesitated for a moment.  
“Fine. Great if anything.” You purposely left out last night.”Well, I gotta run John. See you in a couple of days.” The two of you waved goodbye. You grabbed your purse and decided to find a pub, or a bar as they call it in America. You had an amazing outfit and you weren't about to waste it. You called a cab or taxi or whatever they call it and they took you to the nearest pub. You got a couple of drinks but then quickly left for it was a very loud pub. You didn’t see any cabs or anything so you decided to walk. The hotel wasn’t too far.   
“Where you goin doll?” a man called after you. You cringed internally.  
“Home.” You said sternly. You heard him speed up after you and stepped in front of you so you couldn’t keep going. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Out of my way.” You told him.  
“Oh, an accent. I like that.” he grazed your cheek with his finger and you shied away.   
“Don’t touch me.” You said rude and stern. He pulled you closer to him.  
“Oh come on doll, I want to make your night special.” You felt his hand grip your butt and you slightly gasped before bringing your hand up and letting it collide with his cheek. He slightly groaned in pain and you tried to get away but he caught your arm.” Oh no, you’re not getting away now.” He pulled you into the alleyway and pushed you up against the wall.  
“Get off of me!” You yelled. He got so close to you so you were chest to chest and you could almost taste the alcohol on his breath. He kicked your legs apart and stuck his hand up your dress and let it graze your thigh before he started to try and kiss you. “No! Get off of me!” You yelled.   
“Not yet doll, I’m almost there, then you’ll have fun.” He whispered in your ear.  
“No. I have a boyfriend!” You brought your knee up to collide with his crotch. When he hunched over in pain, you took off running with tears in your eyes and pulled out your phone to call Sherlock.  
“Hello?” You heard his voice in your ear.  
“I’m coming home now!” You said sobbing.  
“Okay but why? Why are you crying too?” He asked you.  
“ There was a guy and he was flirting with me and he was really drunk but then he he he.” You couldn’t get the sentence out, choking on every word.  
“Hey hey hey. It’s okay. I’ll book you a flight back now. Your fight is in two hours.” He told you. You finally made it to your room and started packing.   
“Okay, see you in a few hours.” you hung up with tears still stinging your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Leave comments!


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home and find out big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I'm back! I'm going to try and update at a more regular pace.

It was dark when you laned, around 11 at night. You stepped off the plane, with your small suitcase in hand and tears still stinging the corner of your eyes. They all came running out once your eyes landed on Sherlock who was waiting for you at the gate. You rushed over to him and wrapped your arms around him, sobbing. He smoothed your hair down on your head with one hand while holding you close with the other. 

"Sh sh sh sh. It's okay. You're safe now." He cooed in your ear. After you left the airport and were in a taxi, you explained what happened. Sherlock was fuming but knew he couldn't do anything about it now, not that it mattered. What mattered was that you were here now and were safe. A

After arriving at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock helped you out of the taxi, carried your suitcase up the stairs while keeping a protective arm around you. You still were slightly sniffling. You walked into the flat to see John and Mary sitting on the couch, waiting for you. 

"What's going on?" you asked with a sniffle.

"We have something to tell you (y/n)" Mary said as she and John stood up, hands intertwined. You caught a shinny thing on Mary's left hand.

"Your engaged." You said quietly still looking at her hand. You snatched her hand up to see the beautiful diamond ring. " You're getting married!" You said as tears slid down your face and Sherlock quickly took notice. He took your face in his hands a whipped away the tears with his thumb.

"Oh no, darling don't cry. He's not here now. It's okay. Stop crying." He pleaded. You pulled his hands gently off your face.

"It's okay Sherlock. They're happy tears." You turned back to the happy couple. "You did it, John. You finally did it!" You pulled the pair into a very big hug but then pulled back with a great idea. "Can I plan your wedding?" You asked them.

"Um, we thought we would plan that ourselves considering were the ones getting married," John said.

"No no, I mean as a wedding planner. I've been thinking about becoming one and this would be great practice. You wouldn't even have to pay me." John and Mary looked at each other. "Please please please." You asked.

"Okay!" Mary said without a beat. You squealed and pulled them both into a hug again before turning to Sherlock and jumping onto him to give him a hug while kissing him. You dropped down.

"Can I borrow your computer?" You asked him.

"Of course darling. It's on the table." You ran to the bedroom while sweeping up the computer and sprawling your self out on the bed. You had a notebook, a computer, and many multicolored pens. You were up for hours looking at wedding stuff.

Sherlock spent the rest of the night talking to John and Mary while (y/n) hid away in the bedroom. He stayed out in the living room for an hour after John and Mary eventually retreated to there own room. He decided to retire to his bed for sleep he hasn't had since (y/n) left. He walked into the room to see her sprawled across the bed asleep, with the computer still open to flower arrangements, papers with ideas all over it, and pens uncapped, everywhere. He quietly laughed as he started to clean up around her.

He watched her sleeping figure for a moment. How peaceful and absolutely gorgeous she was. Her (h/l) (h/c) fell across her face. He tucked a strand behind her ear before scooping her up to move her to a more comfortable position. After changing, he joined her in the bed and pulled her close, snuggling into the crook of her neck. he let out a happy sigh while smiling. 

_'This is the woman I'm in love_ with.' he thought to himself. _'This is the woman I'm going to mary.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARY IS GETTING MARRIED. Sorry, this chapter was short! Leave kudos or comments, please!


	10. The rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo guys, hows quarantine? I know some people are already out but not me sadly. Going crazyyyyyyyy. enjoy the next chapter.  
> Heres the dress!  
> https://www.tobi.com/product/75219-tobi-vaea-cowl-neck-bodycon-dress?color_id=108060
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/686745096/prada-shoes-vintage-prada-high-heels

After months of planning the wedding. It was finally here. Well, the rehearsal dinner at least. May 17th. You sat at your vanity, which was now in Sherlock's bedroom since you were hardly ever in your flat, with your laptop open, your phone on, a Bluetooth earphone in while also doing your makeup. You were arguing with the florist while checking emails with the person who owned the place Mary and John would get married, texting the cook and also putting on lipstick. 

"We're not putting in Lilac flowers and that's FINAL!" You yelled as you hung up the call. You let out a sigh as you let your face fall into your hands. You felt like tearing out your hair. 

"Stressed out darling?" Sherlock asked while leaning against the door frame. You turned around to see him fully ready to go while you hadn't even finished your makeup. 

You stood up and made your way over to him as you said: "You have no idea." He eloped you into a hug and he rubbed soothing circles on your back. "Thank you," You whispered as you rested your cheek on top of his shoulder. 

"For what?" he asked you.

"For making this whole thing much less stressful and for just being you," You held Sherlock tighter. You took a long breath in as you heard your phone ring. "I better get that." You said as you pulled away but Sherlock caught you by the wrist and you turned back to him and saw his piercing blue eyes looking directly into you (e/c) eyes.

"You're doing amazing. Even though I don't understand most of these traditions or care for them, I'm Johns's best man and you're my loving girlfriend. That makes me automatically care about it." He pulled you back into a hug. "You are doing the great. This is going to be the second-best wedding ever."

You pulled away and started to make your way for your dress after dismissing the call. "Second best? whats the best wedding ever?" You asked him in a joking manner. You grabbed your dress and made your way into the master bathroom and left the door slightly cracked so you could still talk to Sherlock.

"Why ours of course." Your mouth slightly fell open but you quickly recovered.

"Our wedding? I think we have to be engaged for that." You said as you felt your cheeks flush.

"Have I not done that yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well. I guess that's coming soon." He stated as he left the room. 

You quickly put the finishing touches on your outfit and met Sherlock out in the living room. John and Mary were at her flat so you and Sherlock were alone. 

"You look amazing." Sherlock complimented. 

"Thank you. You look quite breathtaking yourself."

"Oh, I'm breathtaking am I?' He wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Yes, but that's nothing new." He brought his lips to yours with a smile.

The two of you shared a cab to the rehearsal dinner. You stood next to the couple to be while they greeted everyone. You held a clipboard and had your Bluetooth in your ear. You made sure to talk to the chef and the florist to confirm everything. It was all overwhelming.

"(y/n)? Are you okay?" Mary asked you. You opened your eyes, that you hadn't realized were closed, and gave her a nod." Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. It's all just very complicated." You took a deep breath. "I think I'm gonna go out for some air." You walked out the door and into the night. You took a few calming breaths before your world went black.

You woke up with a horrible headache. You groaned as you opened your eyes. You seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse. You realized you were sitting in a chair and you were tied up. 

"Real original," you stated as this same thing had already happened to you with Moriarty. "Also, where are my shoes? Those were very expensive and I'd like those back."

"I'm sorry." said a voice. You knew that voice.

"Simon?" You asked expectantly.

"Yeah." He came into the light where you could see him. "I don't want to do this. They're making me." 

"Whos making you?"

"The people who work for Moriarty."

"You were just using me?" You asked in disbelief. 

"No. I truly thought you are an amazing model. I don't even know who Moriarty is but they said If I didn't do this, they would kill my daughter. I can't let that happen."

"Do what?" You asked. You saw as he pulled something shiny out of his coat. "Oh my god is that knife?" Your eyes went wide. You tried to push away but your toes wouldn't reach the floor.

"I'm so sorry." You saw he was trembling. He put a hand on your shoulder to steady you.

"No! No no no! Please let me go!" You pleaded. An ear-splitting scream left your throat as Simon let the knife come crashing down into your left thigh. You felt tears fall down your cheeks as he did the same to your right thigh.

"They want you to know that Moriarty will always win and you can't hide. And that this won't be the end." You let your head hang low with your eyes closed as Simon left you alone. 

Sherlock paced around the police car waiting for Grahm or whatever his name is to give him the go-ahead. John had been the first to realize you were missing, then they all got text messages telling them where you were.

"Why can't I just go and get her?" Sherlock asked. 

"Because they want to know it's safe first," John told him.

"I don't care if it's safe or not! She's been taken and I have to get her." Sherlock yelled.

"I know you're worried, I am too but we have to be smart about this Sherlock." Lestrade walked up to them and told them it was safe. Upon hearing the word safe, Sherlock took off in a sprint to the warehouse to get you. He busted into seeing you in the middle. Tied up to a chair, your shoes gone and hair a mess. He then saw the blood. He ran directly over to you to inspect your wounds. You lifted your head to see him looking you over worriedly. 

"Sherlock." was all you could squeak out. 

"I know I know. I'm here now."

"Moriarty." You said and he looked up at you upon hearing that name.

"They want us to know that we can't hide and this isn't over." You said as tears fell down from your eyes.

He undid your roped and hoisted you up in his arms and took you out to an EMT. They patched up our legs. They wanted to take you to the hospital but you didn't want to go. He once again pulled you up in his arms and took you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea. I was thinking about making a reader one-shot where you and sherlock are in quarantine together. What do ya think. Lemme know in the comments.


	11. Mary

The wedding went off with out a hitch! Well except for the fact that there was almost a murder and Sherlock revealed that Mary was pregnant! Then there was a time that Mary shot Sherlock during a case, then John found out so that was … interesting. Oh and then there was thanksgiving!

Sherlock brought you to Thanksgiving with his family this year. This is the first time you’ve ever been there. Or even met his parents. Normally you spent Thanksgiving with your sister but that’s out the window. You were fully ready to spend it alone or something, but Sherlock insisted. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you dearie.” His mother told you. You smiled as she brought you into a hug. His family was so nice. His parents atleast. Mycroft was well, Mycroft. It was very awkward in the living room with Jonh and Mary or whatever her name was, so you avoided it at all costs. You were sitting at the table with Sherlocks mother having a lovely conversation drinking tea. Or trying to. Sherlock and Mycroft would not stop bickering. 

“Oh my god! Shut up! Both of you! My god. Every time you two are in the same room, you bicker! Ms.Holmes, I don’t know how you did it, raising the two of them.” You told her. 

“I’m sorry darling. He’s just so.. so.. so.” 

“Arrogant?” You finished for Sherlock as you stood up to see him.

“Yes.” You hugged him as your head layed on his chest. 

“Like you sometimes.” You stated. You heard Mycroft snicker and you shot him a death glare and you pulled away. “Hey!” You snapped your fingers at him. “I can make fun of him. He’s my boyfriend. You do not get to because you are no better. Atleast Sherlock a genius.” You scolded. 

“I love you.” Sherlock pulled you into a kiss before you collapsed. 

Turns out, Sherlock drugged you and everyone else but John for a case. But he was nice enough to take you upstairs and lay you in a bed. 

It was so exciting when Mary finally gave birth! Oh little Rosie was so sweet and cute. You’re favorite memory of her was when she kept throwing her little rattle and Sherlock kept picking it up. Then when she did it again he said 

“If you want the rattle, then don’t throw the rattle.” He was so cute at that moment. And the way little Rosie looked at him and all innocent. You couldn’t help but giggle at how cute they both were. You could tell he was gonna be an amazing father. 

You and John were playing with little Rosie while Sherlock was out on a case and Mary, you didn’t know what she was doing. You played peek a boo with Rosie and she was getting the biggest laugh out of it. 

“Oh my gosh, look how much she loves me, John.” You picked her up and snuggled her.

“Yeah. She’s the best.” You fake gasped.

“Oh John. I thought I was the best?” You said. 

“You shut up.” He said playfully as he pulled you into a hug. He only pulled away when his phone buzzed. “Hey can you watch Rosie for a couple hours?” He asked you. 

“Are you kidding me? I would love too! Oh I can’t wait to have one of my own!” 

“That’s great (y/n). Thank you and have fun!” He said clearly not paying attention then leaving. 

You spent so much time with Rosie. She was so cute and perfect and ughhhh. You were in love with her. You played peek a boo with her fed her. You thank fully got her down for a nap. She woke up just as Sherlock and John came in. 

“Just a minuet!” You called from Sherlocks room. You picked Rosie up and walked back out into the the living room. “What’s up?” You asked them. They both looked sad and they were quiet. “Guys?” 

“Maybe I should take Rosie.” John said as he took her from you. 

“Sherlock. What’s going on?” You asked him. 

“It’s Mary.” He said. 

“What about her? Is she okay? “ you asked eagerly. John had left with Rosie up to his flat. 

“She’s Um. She’s dead (y/n).” Your breaths immediately quickened. You felt tears start to well up. 

“What? No. That that can’t be true. No no no. Sherlock tell me it isn’t so.” You begged. 

“I’m sorry.” You cupped you’re hand over your mouth. “Come here darling.” He pulled you into a hug as your body racked with sobs. You pulled away and looked up at him.

“Oh my god, what about Rosie? She doesn’t have a mom now?” Sherlock pulled you back in as you started to cry more. You felt like like. You didn’t even know how you felt. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, you eventually moved over to his chair. He held you close while you sniffled. 

“How?” You asked Sherlock. You were sitting on his lap, laying your head on his chest while looking at the fire with red and puffy eyes. 

“How what?” He asked you. 

“How did she die?” You asked as your voice cracked.

“We were cornered and they went to shoot me, she jumped in front of me. She dies protecting me.” You nodded. 

“She saved your life.” He nodded. “She saved your life and I didn’t get to thank her.” You started sobbing again. 

“Hey hey it’s okay.” He pulled you closer. 

“No no it’s not.” You said as you stood up. “I’m gonna go talk to John.” You walked up the stairs and quietly knocked on johns door. He opened it and walked out into the hallway with you. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Hi. Um, do you want to go on a walk with me?” You asked him. He was quite for a moment. “I mean, I know it’s late but-“

“No no. It’s fine! Come on let’s go.” He said. The two of you walked down and out side. John had his coat on from before but you being you forgot yours. You walked down the street as you held your arms. “I’m so sorry about Mary. She was a good person.” You told him. He nodded. 

“Though she did shoot Sherlock once.” He said jokingly obviously trying to make light of the subject. You stopped walking and looked at him.

“Yeah she did but she also called the ambulance for him. And then she saved him tonight.” You felt tears start to well up again.” She saved the love of my life and I didn’t even get to thank her.” Your voice cracked at the end. “She sacrificed herself John. That’s something I don’t even know how to repay. But I don’t even get to now because she’s gone! John she’s gone. And I didn’t get to say goodbye.” You bit your lip to try to stop yourself from crying, but it didn’t work. 

“Hey hey it’s okay.” He pulled you into a hug but You pulled away. 

“This isn’t right. I mean she was your wife. I should be comforting you not the other way around.” 

“No no. It’s fine. I mean, I don’t really think I’ve registered it yet to be honest.” He told you. The two of you sat down on a nearby bench.

“John.” 

“Mhm?” 

“What are we gonna do about Rosie?” You asked. You were very worried about her. Growing up with out parents sucks. You would know. 

“I’m not sure. But luckily she has three great people to look after her.” John said looking at you. You smiled.

“I’m sure she’ll turn out better than me. Atleast she’ll have one parent.” You said.  
“I think you turned out pretty good.” John said you smiled. 

“Really? My best friends wife was a secret agent and my boyfriend is a high functioning sociopath.” 

“I don’t see a problem.” John said. You slightly laughed. 

“Now that I think about it, neither do I.” John pulled you into a hug. “John?”

“Mhm?”

“I can’t feel my arms.” John laughed.

“Let’s get you home.” He said. 

When you got home, John went straight to his flat and you walked into Sherlocks, he was still sitting in his chair. 

“Better?” He asked you. 

“No but it helped.” You said as you collapsed onto him and layed your head on his shoulder. “ I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said. He leaned down and kissed your forehead


	12. The game is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys! Ik I have been posting irregularly but I’m trying I swear! Thank you to those of you who have stuck around! I have a conclusion I swear! I promise not to leave this work unfinished!

This had been a very sad day. It started out great. You and Rosie just hanging out. Then within a second, it was so… depressing. You and Sherlock were still up even though it was 12. You were reading a book and Sherlock was… doing something in his mind palace. You closed your book and set it in your lap. 

“What are you doing?” You asked him. 

“Logging stuff away.” 

“What kind of stuff?” You we’re trying to think of anything but Mary. 

“Anything and everything about Mary. She needs more stuff in her room.” He staid plainly as he sat up off the couch. You felt tears start to well up again. 

“Room?” You asked. You knew of his mind palace but not so much how it works. 

“Yes. Everyone I know has a room. And in the room is everything I know about them.” You nodded.

“What’s in mine?” 

“Everything. From your favorite food down to how hot you like your showers. Your room actually has an add on because it was getting very full. Johns room is big too. Mary’s is next to his and it needed more stuff. It felt… empty.” He said. You could tell he was sad. 

“Oh.” You said and your voice cracked as you started crying again. Sherlock immediately got up and came over to you. He quickly eloped you into a hug. 

“It’s okay it’s okay it’s okay.” He said. You quickly wiped your eyes. 

“Two people Sherlock. I’ve lost two people, both at the hands of guns. I just. I’m fine, I think I just need some sleep.” You quickly stood up and walked into Sherlocks bedroom knowing he would be there later in the night. You know he doesn’t sleep. 

You were on the roof of St.Barts again. It was you, Sherlock, Lillie, and Mary. You were facing the three as they stood in a line. You ducked as you heard three shots. You looked back up to see them on the ground. You turned as you heard a scream to your left. It was Molly. When you tried to walk to her she ran from you. You looked down and realized you had the gun. You dropped the gun as the door burst open with police. It was Lestrad and his group. He twisted your arms and cuffed you. 

“(Full name.) you are under arrest for murder.” He said. 

“What? No. I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it!” You screamed as they dragged you down the stairs. 

You woke up with a jolt. You swallowed hard as your breathing was ragged. You looked over to see Sherlock sleeping soundly next to you. You quietly got up and walked into the living room. You saw the sun coming up. You figured you got around six hours of sleep. You can function on that. Hopefully. 

You did function on six hours. You spent the morning drawing how you felt. It was mostly scribbles of black and white. The nightmares went on for a week after that. Each more worse than the last. You couldn’t do it anymore. You lay awake at night, getting no sleep. It’s been like that for three days. You were in the middle of eating breakfast trying to not fall asleep while doing it. You jerked when Sherlock got a text message. You turned to see him very excited.

“Got a case?” You asked him. 

“Yes! Finally! I’ve been so bored.” He said.

“Hey! I’m not boring.” You countered and he just smiled at you as he got his coat on and tossed your red one. You were so sleep deprived that you almost stumbled down the stairs but luckily John caught you. You watched how happy Sherlock was in the cab, knowing he was most likely going to have a field day with today’s case. 

After a very long half an hour cab ride, you finally arrived. Sherlock helped you out of the cab. It was a fairly new building, close to the university and not far from the library. Most likely a college student who was murdered. You followed Sherlock up the stairs to one of the rooms on the third floor. The second you walked in, you smelled death and a metallic smell which you assumed was blood. You walked in and saw a girl on the floor. You cupped your hand over your mouth and turned away from the body, for her insides where cut out.

“Details Graham.” 

“GREG!” All of you corrected him at once. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes. Lestrad took a breath before talking. 

“Her name is melonie barker. She’s 21 and is a college student. Signs of forced entry and as you can see, she was most likely running from her attacker because all of the furniture seems to be tipped in the living room.” You turned around as Sherlock started inspecting the body. Her stomach was cut open and her internals were all over the floor. Her eyes were gone too. You felt like you were going to throw up. 

“(Y/n)? John? Your take?” Sherlock asked you both. John steped forward but you didn’t budge.

“(Y/n)?” Sherlock asked you. You shook your head.  
“I think I’d rather keep my distance.” You told him and made your way to Lestrad. “Tell me more about the case.”

“Three other murdere just like this one. Eyes missing and insides ripped out. But none of them have anything that connects them.” He explained.

“And the file?” He handed you the very thick file. You took it and turned to Sherlock who was standing with John.” Ready?” You asked them and they nodded. You quickly turned to leave. 

“What’s wrong (y/n)? Can’t handle the scene?” Anderson asked you as he stepped in your path.

“Shut up Anderson.” You told him plainly. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” He asked you sizing up to you. 

“I swear Anderson I will hit you. I hit Donovan so I don’t think I’ll have a problem hitting you.” 

“(Y/n).” John Warned. Sherlock simply watched with a smile.

“Shut up John.” You snapped. “Move. Anderson.”

“Do it. You won’t.” You took a deep breath and brought your hand back. Just as you were about to hit him, John caught your wrist. 

“Damn it John let go!.” 

“Your going to get yourself arrested.” John countered and you sighed as he was right. You simply pushed through Anderson to leave as Sherlock and John followed you. 

“That’s right walk away. Freaks.” You quickly turned around and ran right for him but Sherlock caught you by the waist and held you up so you couldn’t touch the floor. He quickly carried you down the stairs and out of the building before letting you go. You huffed breath and made your way to a cafe down the street. 

The three of you got breakfast there and looked over the case file. So far you found nothing and it’s been three hour. There was nothing the connected them. You groaned in frustration. 

“Do you guys have anything?” You asked them and they shook their heads. “God. Why is this so hard! I mean it’s us! We can solve anything!” 

“And we’ll solve this one. It will just take a bit of time.” Sherlock told you and you nodded. You went back to work. An hour went by and still nothing. The three of you went back to the flat. Sherlock though went out for food, and you prayed he would know what to get, while John took care of Rosie. You stood in the living room with papers everywhere, you had a map out with push pins on it. Sherlock walked in the door carrying many bags and set them on the counter. 

“Hey.” You said as you walked over to put away the groceries. “Did you get real food this time?” You asked him.

“Yes I did.” He said laughing. You pulled out a bottle. 

“Then what’s this?” You asked him

“A bottle of nitrous.” 

“For?” He sighed and put his head down.

“An expirement..” 

“Did you buy any food.” You hoped he had common sense but he stayed quiet.”Sherlock?” You said sternly.

“No.” He said and you sighed. 

“Come on.” You grabbed his hand and walked out. “John! We’re going to the store.” 

“I thought Sherlock went?” He called down the stairs. 

“He did.” You said glaring at Sherlock. “He came back with stuff for experiments.” You explained.

“Again!?” He said surprised. 

“Yes!” You turned to Sherlock. “You don’t go to the store alone anymore.” You told him. “Where did you even find Nitrous? I don’t think the store has it.” You said.

“They don’t.”

After an hour of shopping, you finally came home. You were definitely on the verge of collapsing. You were so tired but couldn’t sleep at night in fear of more nightmares and now you had a case that you wanted to solve. You were studying the pictures of the victims before they were mangled when you noticed something. 

“Sherlock, come here.” He leaned over you to see the pictures. “Look at this. They’re eyes are all”

“The same.” He finished. “But still unique. John! Come down, I think we figured it out.” You elbowed him in the rib. 

“I figured it out.” You told him sternly and he just gave you a coy smile. John came down. “Look at this John” you pointed to the eyes. One was brown and one was blue. “They all have it.”

“Well, looks like we got a lead!” John said. 

“Yes John, I seems to me that-“

“THE GAME IS ON!” You yelled as you grabbed your jacket and ran down stairs.

“Hey! That’s my thing!” You simply laughed


	13. the twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry! I will try to be better! Hope ya like!

You quickly got to Scotland Yard and raced to Lestrads office. All the tiredness you had before vanished. The adrenaline of the case scared it away.

“Lestrade! Where are you?” You called out. 

“What do you need?” Anderson asked you.

“I’m sorry, did you change your name to Lestrade?” You said sarcastically. Sherlock and John finally caught up to you. 

“He’s not here. I’m in charge while he’s gone.” Anderson said. You turned on your heel and went to leave but Sherlock caught you by your waist.

“I really don’t want to deal with him.” You told Sherlock quietly. 

“I know.” He pulled you closer. “If he says anything out of line I’ll make sure he doesn’t make that mistake twice.” He told you before kissing you and leaving you smiling.

“Fine. Anderson, I need all your case files on a person with one brown and one blue eye.”

“Specific,” Anderson said under his breath. “Follow me.” He said but only Sherlock followed. Which left you and John in Lestrads office. 

“You seem very excited about this case,” John said. 

“I have to be.” You stared as you sat down. 

“Why?” He asked you. 

“Because if I’m not I start thinking about other things and other things make me depressed and tired and I can’t sleep because otherwise, I have nightmares and nightmares are no good because they scare me and I’m sick of being in constant fear!” You hadn’t realized that you were ranting. 

“When’s the last time you slept, (y/n)?” You looked down. 

“Monday.” You answered quietly. 

“It’s Wednesday! Has Sherlock not noticed?” 

“Well if he has, he hasn’t said anything.” You and John made eye contact. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” John merely nodded.” Don’t Tell Sherlock. Please. I don’t want him to worry.” You said.

“I won’t. But I’m worried about you.” 

“I know John. But we have other problems right now.” Sherlock came back in with a file. 

“Miranda Sullivan. 45 years old, murdered Three months ago. Her twin brother, Marcus lives in London.”

“Ever catch her murderer?” John asked.

“Yep. Ex-Husband. Went completely mad.” You nodded. 

“I suggest we start with her twin brother.” You said and they nodded.

Johns POV

As we sat in the Cab to the twin's house, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. My wife. She was dead now. Her funeral was a few days ago and I still could barely stand the sight of Sherlock. It was his fault. This was the first time I’d seen him since the funeral. I told myself that I wouldn’t make a scene or get into a fight with Sherlock. If not for me then for (y/n). 

“We're here,” Sherlock said as we rolled to a stop. The flat looked to be rundown. I of course paid the cabbie. Sherlock never did and (y/n) conveniently never had her wallet. The three of us stood outside for a moment before heading in. “(Y/n) I think you should talk to him.”

“Why me?” She asked.

“Well according to you and John I’m not the best at human interaction and you’re a woman. He’ll be more at ease with you considering he lost his sister”

“Ugh fine.” She knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door slowly opened. “Mr.Sullivan?” 

“Yes? Who are you.” He asked hesitantly. He was a bigger shorter fellow with dark hair and the same eyes as his sister.

“My name is (y/n). These are my associates Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.” She explained so calmly and sweetly. I don’t know how she makes everything better. She could tell me I have cancer and I wouldn’t be as crushed as I should be. “We would like to come in and ask you a few questions about your sister is that all right?” Marcus slowly nodded and let us in. We gathered in the sitting room and he went for tea. 

“How. How do you do it?” I asked her.

“I know how to connect with people. You two don’t.” (Y/n) said. 

“I can connect with people,” I mumbled to myself and (y/n) gave me the look. 

“Really? John every girl you meet you tend to hit on. even Athenia. Even when she wouldn’t give you her real name!” 

“Fair point,” I said. Marcus came back in with tea and handed one to each of us. 

“So are you all with the Yard?” He asked us.

“Do you really not know who we are? Do you not read the paper?” I asked surprised. 

“Ignore him.” (Y/n) said. “To answer your question, no we’re not with the Yard. Mr.Holmes here is what you would call a consulting detective.” 

“That’s not a thing,” Marcus said and I knew what would happen next. 

“It is now.” Sherlock blurted. The man looked rather startled. “The police come to me when they’re in over their heads which is most of the time.” 

“Mr.Holmes is something of a genius. He can deduce anyone, anywhere, and at any time.” (Y/n) explained after throwing a glare to Sherlock. “Mr.Watson used to be part of the Army. He helps in his own way. I work in the hospital. I help by finding out how exactly the victim died. And occasionally getting Mr.Holmes into the morgue to do… experiments.”

“No offense but what does a genius need help with?” Marcus asked.

“Sherlock has trouble with his people skills. He lacks a sense of boundaries.” She said. 

“And I could always use the company and they could use the education.” Another glare to Sherlock. 

“Anyway, um you said you had questions?” Marcus said.

“Yes.” I cleared my throat. “There’s been a string of murders. The victims had the same eye colors as your sister. We think you may lead to some help in finding out who may be doing this.”

“The victims have their internal organs cut out and all over the floor and their eyes are missing,” Sherlock said. 

“The murders seem to be almost not quite revenge but shrine with a mix of mourning.” (Y/n) said. It made sense when she said it but how did I or Sherlock not notice that? “Please, is there anyone who took Miranda’s death terribly hard?” 

“Her husband took it the worst of us. She was the only thing he had.” Marcus said.

“I thought she was murdered by her husband?” Sherlock asked.

“Her ex-husband. She remarried 4 months ago.” He explained.

“That’s why she was murdered. The ex-husband was upset .” (Y/n) said. 

“Also a total loon,” Marcus said. 

“Well. Thank you for your time. I think we have everything.” I said and we all stood. Marcus showed us to the door. “(Y/n)? How did you know all of that?” I asked her. 

“When I was younger I trained to be in the BAU.” 

“BAU?”I asked.

“Behavioral Analysis Unit. It’s apart of the FBI in America.” Sherlock explained. Of course, he knew what it was 

“But you’re only 25!” I said.

“I said training. I never said I got in.” She said. 

“BAU? What sparked your interest in that?” Sherlock asked her.

“I used to watch Criminal Minds when I was Sixteen okay! Which by the way Sherlock, I think you would like it.” She told him. 

“Seen it.” He said.

“Of course you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! please leave comments on how to make it better!


End file.
